


is it too soon to do this yet?

by colazitron



Series: Skam Fic Week 2018 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Sana's roommates want to try their hand at tasseography, but Sana would rather do literally anything else.





	is it too soon to do this yet?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it only for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** It's a short one, guys, but I needed a break.

Sana remembers the first time she set foot in Durmstrang, Elias bumping their shoulders together while Adam left them behind, rolling his eyes about how he hadn't had anyone to hold his hand on his first day either, and Sana was going to be just fine.

“He says that, but he actually had mum,” Elias had whispered to Sana, and Sana remembers giggling and thinking how lucky she was to have a big brother with her at school who had told her that he would look out for her. He introduced her to Jamilla from his year almost immediately, and Jamilla had helped her settle in in her assigned dormitory. The other four girls who Sana was going to share her bedroom with for the next six years weren't around, though two of the beds were already a little rumpled, knick knacks on the bedside tables that meant someone must have claimed them.

Sana had taken Jamilla's advice and stayed in the dorm so she could introduce herself to all the girls and try and make a good impression right away.

Chris had been the first to come back, a little shy, but cheerful. She'd shaken Sana's hand and told her she'd been wandering and almost gotten lost before someone from a few years above them had pointed her in the right direction.

Vilde already knew Chris, and told Sana so many things in such a quick tempo that she'd had trouble following, never mind remembering everything.

Next came Eva, who put her things down with a sigh, introduced herself, and then left again to go be with her friends in the next room over, the one out of a group of six delegated to another room.

Noora had come in after dinner and said very little to any of them, but Vilde had fawned over her pretty blonde hair, and Eva and she had the beds closest to one another, so they'd shared some smiles that already seemed like they spoke a language all of their own, and Sana had watched and felt a little jealous.

She's not really like other girls. She doesn't think she's very much like anyone, really.

When she'd started school, the other kids had made fun of the way she held her wand, and when she'd practised and practised at home until she got it right, and holding it like they did finally came naturally, her dad had looked at her like she's struck him when she asked him for help practising a simple spell and he'd seen. No matter what she did, she was always too different, too Moroccan at school, and not different enough, too Norwegian at home.

Adam had never bothered with the criticism in school, had stoically let people make fun of him until it stopped being fun for them. Elias had reacted more like Sana did – fought back and got in trouble for it too. But when Elias had pushed someone over, he'd been signed up for basketball and football. When Sana had pushed someone over, she'd been signed up for counselling.

She'd hoped that starting over at Durmstrang would give her a new chance, but that first day hadn't felt much like one.

A bit over half a year later, “shy” is the last thing Sana would describe Chris as, she's mostly learned how to filter through all of Vilde's words to get to what she's saying, Eva hangs with them now more than her old friends, and Noora has taken to mothering them all, reminding them of homework, to bring their mittens when they go out, bringing hot chocolate when they go ice skating on the lake in winter.

And Sana's pretty sure she's been allowed that new beginning with these four girls. She sees the way others look at her sometimes when she tries out a spell in the grip her parents had taught her, the way they look at her when Elias says something in Moroccan Arabic to her in the mess hall. But now she has four girls who glare at them back with her, and that makes all the difference in the world.

“Are you sure it's okay that you're all staying for Easter?” Vilde asks for the umpteenth time, pulling at her socks a little where she sits cross-legged on her bed, her pillow on her lap.

Sana shrugs.

“We don't do Easter,” she says, and Vilde looks down and flushes like Sana chastised her. Figuring out how to talk to Vilde is going to be Sana's next step.

“Nah, my parents don't mind,” Chris says. “They're not really doing anything anyway.”

“My parents don't care,” Noora says bluntly. She already told them she only planned on going home in the summers, when she has to, and Eva promptly invited her to spend the summer with her.

“Yeah, my mum isn't home anyway,” Eva adds. “It'll be way more fun here.”

Vilde looks up and stares them all in the face carefully before she seems to decide they're not lying to her and she beams at them in turn.

“I thought we could maybe try reading each other's fortunes? We just started tasseography in Divination,” she says.

Chris perks up immediately.

“Yes! I love that idea.”

Eva and Noora share a look and then both shrug, but they're smiling too.

“Yeah, sure, we can try,” they say.

Sana sighs and balls her hands into fists inside her cloak.

“No,” she says.

All four of them turn to her with disappointed to curious faces.

“Why not?” Noora asks.

“I'm just… not comfortable with it,” Sana says.

“Why?” Vilde asks, eyes wide and confused.

“If she's not comfortable, she's not comfortable,” Noora says. “We don't have to do it. End of.”

“Oh, but come on. It's not like it's dangerous,” Chris wheedles.

“Even if you could somehow read the future in _tea leaves_ you shouldn't. Knowing won't do you any good anyway,” Sana says.

“She does have a point,” Noora says.

“Well, but then Sana doesn't have to do it,” Vilde says.

Sana swallows heavily. She supposes that's as good as it's going to get.

“Fine, but I won't be a part of this,” she says, and demonstratively reaches for her copy of The Magic of Change, flipping it open to chapter 3, the one they'd been assigned as homework anyway. She gets her wand out too, tracing it over the lines she reads to highlight what she wants to come back to, or use for the essay later.

The girls watch in silence for a while, but then all pile onto Vilde's bed.

Sana swallows the lump in her throat, jaw tight. It's fine. She's fine.

“Who wants to go first?” Vilde asks, perky as anything.

Sana re-reads her sentence.

“I'll go first!” Chris says. “I really want to know if there's a chance Isak likes me back.”

The girls giggle, and Sana rolls her eyes.

It's not that she's got something against boys, or against Isak in particular. She doesn't really know him well. They got randomly seated together in Magibotany, and he's close enough in Charms and Enchantments that she can hear him whisper with Jonas Vasquez instead of paying attention and pissing her the fuck off while he's at it – but that doesn't really make him stand out from all the rest of the loud, stupid boys in their year.

Or, really, the loud stupid boys of _any_ year.

Isak also asked out Sara Nørstellien just yesterday, so she doubts he harbours a secret crush on Chris.

Sana's really trying to concentrate on her reading, but Vilde's voice has this particular quality to it that makes it really difficult to ignore her when she's speaking, and so Sana listens in as she explains that the tea needs to sit for three minutes before Chris can drink it and leave the leaves.

It's ridiculous. Like the random patterns of wet tea leaves could ever accurately predict future events – especially ones that depend on several individuals all making choices. It doesn't even make any sense.

And if they took it seriously, they probably shouldn't be chatting about the cute dress Vilde saw last week and how Eva kind of wants to know if she should ask Jonas (Honestly? Isak's friend? What is it about those boys?) out even though she knows her friend Ingrid likes him too.

In Sana's opinion, both of those problems are better solved by talking them out, or at least just thinking about them. There's no way Chris can know how Isak feels without asking him (though his actions paint quite a clear picture), and if Eva is so conflicted, she should probably just talk to Ingrid.

Sana rolls her eyes when Vilde claps her hands and announces the three minutes are done and that Chris can now drink the tea and then swirl the last dregs around anti-clockwise three times. She highlights another sentence while Chris drinks and looks up when the girls all count to three in unison before Chris sets the cup down upside down on the saucer again.

“Now we need to wait for the liquid to run down for a bit,” Vilde explains, and Sana feels her wand hand twitch.

It'd be so easy to just…

She smiles to herself.

It'd be a bit mean, but. These are her friends, right? It's just a prank.

Sana flicks and swishes her wand, just a little, whispering the incantation to herself and makes the tea cup rattle.

Vilde, Chris, Eva, and Noora fall utterly silent.

“Um,” Chris says. “Who did that?”

“It wasn't me!” Vilde insists immediately. “I can't touch it yet.”

“Well, it wasn't us either,” Eva says.

Sana whispers again, making it rattle a little more.

“Are they supposed to do that?” Chris asks, sounding a little hysterical.

“They're tea leaves, they're not haunted,” Noora points out.

“Then they're definitely not supposed to do that,” Eva says, voice a little thin.

When Sana looks over surreptitiously, she's holding on to Noora's arm, poised like she's ready to jump back from the cup. Sana bites her lip, considering for a moment, and then makes the cup slowly start to rotate and lift from it's place on the saucer.

Eva actually shrieks, ducking behind Noora.

Vilde's eyes go wide.

Chris makes a strange squawking noise and draws her wand.

Sana can't help herself and breaks out into a laugh.

They all turn on her.

“It's not funny!” Vilde insists. “The cup's moving by itself!”

“Vilde!” Sana says, raising her wand and making the cup dance up into the air with it. “We're at a magic school!”

There's a moment of silence, before they all seem to put it together. Chris and Noora start laughing, while Eva sputters, and Vilde… looks a little annoyed.

“Nerida's wand, Sana! I lost like five years of my life!” Eva complains, but then she breaks into laughter too, and that finally seems to break Vilde's mood as well, a small grin stealing onto her face.

And then Eva gets a glint in her eyes Sana learned to fear about three weeks into term.

“You're paying for that,” Eva announces and lets out a battle cry before jumping on Sana's bed, reaching out to tickle her.

“No! Eva! Stop!” Sana yells immediately, _The Magic of Change_ immediately forgotten.

The other three girls pile on top of them, hands and hair everywhere until they're all squealing with laughter and just lying there on Sana's bed.

“Hey, how about we go outside and play Kubb?” Chris finally suggests. “I feel like I need some air after Sana's stint as a ghost.”

“Haha,” Sana says drily. “But, yeah, I'm in.”

Chris cheers, and Eva nods, poking Sana in the side.

“I'm in too, but I'm on a team with Sana,” she says. “I want you to teach me your shield spells.”

“Alright, but then I get Noora and Vilde,” Chris says.

Eva sits up, accidentally elbowing Sana in the side and kneeing Noora in the shin. They both groan, but Eva ignores them and holds out a hand to Chris.

“You're on.”

Chris takes her hand, and they shake.

“May the best witch win.”

“Oh, I will,” Eva says, pushing Chris back and scrambling up to grab her cloak and boots, like getting dressed faster is already part of the competition.

When they all spill out into the backyard, Noora bumps their shoulders together, and Vilde turns back to smile at Sana while Chris and Eva take up the lead and continue to tease each other. Maybe Sana's not so different after all. Or maybe she is, and that doesn't have to be a bad thing.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kubb is a game you apparently play [something like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liMZ-dFMJSc) \- if you're a muggle. ;)


End file.
